ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Brandon Attacks Vicki Scene
is in a hotel room when suddenly a knock is heard on the door. She walks over, viewing through the eyepiece that it's Brandon, who is covered in blood. He appears to be out of breath, frightened. Vicki unlocks the door and opens it up, letting him in. Vicki: What happened? Brandon: The Fiend. He's here, in the Hotel. I came across him and he did this. He beat me, and then left to go after Charles. When I was able to get up, I knew I had to come to you. Vicki: 'Why would the Fiend go after Charles though? 'Brandon: Maybe.... to taunt him? To show him that everyone he cares for will die? That perhaps he doesn't need The Five alive for the prophecy to come true? I don't know. turns towards the room, grabbing her jacket and begins to put it on, now concerned. Vicki: We need to move now. If he's in the Hotel, I can assume that Kross and the Church won't be far behind. Do you know where he went Brandon? voice over: Brandon isn't here right now. scared look appears on Vicki's face, her back facing Brandon as she raises her head in sudden horror and realization. She turns slowly, facing Brandon as he grins. Betrayer: 'Just the Betrayer. looks in pure horror, as the Betrayer charges towards her. She whips her body around, fleeing towards the back of the room as the Betrayer jumps upward into the air, tackling her to the ground. He grabs her, throwing her over to the bed and back towards the dresser. Grabbing her hair, the Betrayer knocks her head into the glass mirror, shattering it as Vicki grabs onto the dresser. Vicki reaches for a glass shard, twisting her body to cut Brandon's jacket, knocking The Betrayer over while the Betrayer removes the glass shard placed in his jacket. 'Betrayer: 'You little bitch. Vicki: That's what you deserve freak. regains her composure as the Betrayer glances upward, and screams a terrifying battle cry. The blood-curdling scream begins the clash of the two individuals, each fighting for survival. They grab onto each other's wrists struggling to fight the other. Vicki slides her arm over, punching the Betrayer in the face, before he proceeds to headbutt her. She falls back towards the dresser, grabbing another piece of glass, as she runs towards him. The two brawl, Vicki trying to push the glass towards Brandon's throat, but the Betrayer is stronger than she thought. 'Betrayer: That glass shard will do nothing for you. You don't have the drive to kill someone. kicks him in the groin, knocking back the Betrayer to Vicki's amusement. She runs towards him, knocking the two of them into the hallway. The Betrayer is on top, punching her as he laughs. Vicki, desperate, grabs onto him and claws her nails into his skin, before forcing herself away from him. Quickly grabbing dominance, she lands on top of the Betrayer, and begins knocking his head to the floor multiple times, before stopping. Realizing he might be dead, she checks his pulse and sighs in relief. talking to herself: I thought he died. Oh thank god, I didn't kill him. Voice: Bravo, my dear. I must admit, I am impressed. looks to her right to see Kross at the end of the hallway, smiling at her with a devilish intent. Kross: 'Hello Vicki. 'Vicki: Kross... oh my god. tries to run the other way, but is stopped by two members of the Church of the Fiend. Caught, Vicki looks on in the middle of her trap. -Insert other scene- Kross: You know, I spent many years conditioning the boy in the hopes that one day he'd be of good use. He's served me very well these last several days. Vicki: You made him kill Cassie Stallion. Kross: Oh no, I wasn't on the island when the order to kill Cassie Stallion was given. The Fiend did that on his own. Vicki: You're still a monster. Kross: For being gay? Vicki: Of course not. For being a psychopath. Kross: My dear, I thought you would have realized by now that the world is not as white and black as you think. It's a world of grey, and in a world of grey, murder is simply a means to an end. A way to obtain one's goal. Vicki: Yeah, except I don't think I want you living forever. Kross: I'm meant to live forever. Death isn't my thing. Vicki: Probably because you know where you'd end up, eh? Kross: So Vicki, tell me. Have you and Charles finally admited your true feelings for each other? Vicki: You don't know a damn thing about Charles and I. Kross: I do. You see, I knew another Butler. One who married the woman he so-claimed "loved". You know what happened to her? She died. Killed by the Fiend himself. Vicki: I don't care about you or Richard anymore Kross. I never cared about that. But I do care for Charles, and the people in his hotel. So you need to leave now. Kross: 'I can't do that Vicki. Too much is at stake. While I wait for the Hero and the King to get out of their rooms, The Fiend is hunting Charles. It's the end Vicki. There's no going back. The Night of the Dead has come. 'Charles: Vicki, it has to stop. All of the bloodshed, all of the death. It has to end. walks over to a table with a wooden small box on it. Charles: I had to hurry while Sub was interogatting Brandon. I wasn't sure if I should take it at first, but it's the only way. Vicki: What are you talking about? turns, looking at Vicki angry: I've had enough of that son of a bitch manipulating and controlling my life. He's tortured, he's murdered, he's abused and done everything possible to make life a living hell. I'm done letting him do that. turns his back on Vicki, opening the box confused: 'I still don't understand. What do you intend to do? turns around, showing Vicki the object in his hand: a loaded pistol 'Charles: I'm going to walk up to Kross.... and I'm going to put a bullet in his head. of Ep 10